It was you
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: A quick trip down memory lane for Nanoha... How it started, how it's been, and how it would always be. Because even though most people wouldn't get it... [Yuunoha][Oneshot]


**Author's Note:** Adapted from the Pokemon First Movie soundtrack... The third song...

As well as Yuuno's character page from the StrikerS' site...

* * *

Nanoha gently covers him with the blanket that she had borrowed from the other librarians; He stirred a little but still continues to sleep, Nanoha couldn't help but giggle when she heard him mumbling something about a box, kidnapping, and an 'evil boss'.

It usually ends up the same way. Yuuno would asked her out for dinner or a movie or anything else along that line, then he suspicious received a last minute 'super rush' delivery by a number of Investigators and Enforcers and ends up having to cancel the whole thing, much to his dismay.

Not wanting Yuuno to feel bad about it again, Nanoha decided to just drop by his office (_he practically lives there_), she didn't really like those complicating dates to begin with. Something plain, easy and simple suits her better.

Yup, nothing is simpler than appear on the doorsteps of an exhausted, stressed and overworked boy who has about a million different cravings and wishes, and is probably delirious from going through tons of Bureau records from five hours ago, all the way till midnight.

It took Nanoha quite sometime to convince him that she wasn't an illusion and that she was _"Really just here to help him with his work, as well as to make him __**FEEL BETTER**__…"_

Once Yuuno had finally snapped out of it, his face turned into an impressive shade of red, and began to stutter and crash into a number of random objects lying around the place.

After Nanoha bandaged him up, the two of them began to sort out the tons of data that were sent to him an hour ago. Yuuno apologized non-stop about not being able to make it this time as well as needing her to help him out. Nanoha would then assure him endlessly that she does not blame him one bit, and that this was something that she wanted to do.

(_"It doesn't matter how I spend time with Yuuno-kun !" Nanoha smiled._)

And before the both of them know it, the time was already 3 in the morning. Nanoha had a good rest just a few hours ago, so she wasn't that tired. But Yuuno had been working almost non-stop for the last six hours, didn't had any sleep for the last twenty-four hours. So the very moment he sat on the couch, his brain just shuts down from exhaustion.

After placing that blanket on him, Nanoha decided to help him clean up his place, which had everything scattered everywhere. Rolling up her sleeves, Nanoha prepared to do something that would make most housewives cringed in fear.

Not liking the silence, she accessed the boy's music player. After digging through the tons of files, Nanoha gave up and just hoped for the best as she hit a random file.

The tuned played was a soft melody which then slow grows into something slightly more energetic, Nanoha couldn't explain it, but she knew there's something about it that she's going to like…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**When I think… Of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
Without you, half of my dreams would not come true.**_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

She didn't know why at that time, but Nanoha started recalling the time both her and Yuuno spent together.

Thinking back that it now, he was the one that opened up the way to the sky for her. It was him who had been guiding her as she learns how to control this gift of hers…

_( "Yuuno-kun! Look!" Nanoha laughed as she did three loops in midair. _

"_Ahh! Nanoha becareful !" Yuuno said nervously.) _

Without him, **NONE** of her dreams would ever come true.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**You are the one, that I have hoped for.  
Now my life, means so much more  
Now we can be, together forever  
Just you and me  
Me here for you  
You here for me  
You…!**_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

She remembers those lonely days where she ponders if there's anything in life for her, anything special at all. She remembers she was always wishing for something, anything to put an end to her peaceful, simple days.

And then one day, she found a wounded little creature.

Fast forward a few years down the road, here they are now working together officially on occasions and off the records on weekends like tonight.

Through thick and thin, the two of them made a great team in more ways than one. Both of them understood each other, and each of them makes up for the flaws of the other.

The song then reached its chorus as it kicks into overdrive.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

There was one time when Yuuno had tried to drag her away from her desk and carried her all the way outside to breathe some fresh air. Of course, she will struggle, kick, and protested the whole way. In the end, the only way he could convince her to go through with this peacefully was to agree to do the one thing she loves most.

They flew high above the skyscrapers, far away from the mountains, beyond the reach of any bird, to any place where only the blue skies can be found. Up there, they couldn't hear any other sound but that of the wind and the air was as fresh as it could ever get.

The two of them were the only ones in that little world of theirs.

He was the one that stood by her, before anything else. And the same could be said for her to him.

The song then slows back down as it enters the second verse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**  
"Since the day you came in my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side.  
Then you prove you're a friend to me.  
In my heart, lover you will always be."**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Putting aside his own safety, he chose to help Nanoha with her own selfish desires to save Fate… Against the wishes of Admiral Lindy and Chrono.

Putting aside his own safety, he chose to help Nanoha put an end to Priecia Testarossa's madness.

Putting aside his own safety, he chose to risk his life to rescue Nanoha and hold off the knights with Fate.

Putting aside his own safety, he chose to stand by all of them to put an end to the berserking defense program.

Most people don't understand it though, but the two of them guess it's okay. Because even though most of time they aren't physically together, they will forever be connected deep down within.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**You are the one, that I have hoped for.  
Now my life, means so much more  
Now we can be, together forever  
Just you and me  
Me here for you  
You here for me  
You…!**_"

"_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nanoha looked around at the remaining mess, and sighed as she realized that there's no way she could finish all of this up by herself.

So she decides to leave it till morning when Yuuno wakes up. The two of them would have a better chance of tackling the problem than just one person.

"As always…" Nanoha smiled to herself. "Right?"

Looking at the young boy sleeping peacefully, Nanoha herself felt the sleep monster creeping towards her as well.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**It was you who's always right by my side  
When I just can't do it, you held me through it  
We've friends forever like best friends should be  
You'll always be...  
... A special part of me!**_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_It's unexpectedly warm and comfortable_, though Nanoha as she cuddles against Yuuno underneath the blanket.

It didn't take long for her to doze off. Her head rests on his shoulder as she snuggled onto his arm. Instinctively, Yuuno shift his body in his sleep and place his head on top of her's as well as move in closer.

Even in their individual dreams, the two of them shared an unbreakable bond, linked together by their hearts.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you...!**_"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah well, because the world needs more YUUNOHA...

I've meant to use this song a long time ago; the lyrics have a 90 percent or more accuracy in describing Nanoha's and Yuuno's relationship. And amazingly, it went well with Nanoha's whole "love for the sky" thing.


End file.
